


More Than A Machine

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [96]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellSomeone is here.





	More Than A Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit hard to read, but it was the best way to get the point across in text form. To read everything, you may have to highlight some text, and use a converter if you can't read backwards text. Even then it might be hard, and I apologize. But either way, this story is very important to the AU. This series has always been very interconnected and there's a lot of deep secrets buried between the lines, and this work is just more literal in that. 
> 
> Plus, I had to further hint that there was something more to the Ink Machine in this AU at some point, right?

_Screams and whispers, cries and fears. They just want to leave. To be released._

_Don’t hear it?_

 

ᵢ ⱼᵤₛₜ wₐₙₜ ₜₒ ₛₑₑ ₘy wᵢfₑ!

 

Wₕₒ'ₛ ₜₕₑᵣₑ? WₕY ᵢₛ ₑᵥₑᵣYₒₙₑ ₜₕₑᵣₑ?

 

【N】【o】【i】【s】【e】【!】 【T】【o】【o】 【m】【u】【c】【h】 【n】【o】【i】【s】【e】【!】 【N】【o】 【g】【o】【o】【d】 【n】【o】【i】【s】【e】【.】

 

 

_How about now?_

_No? NO? WHY NOT?_

_Everything is there. They are everything. Why don’t you hear them? Listen further! Listen deep._

ᵢ dₒₙ'ₜ ₖₙₒw wₕₒ ᵢ ₐₘ ₐₙyₘₒᵣₑ.

 

เ ๔๏ภ'Շ ยภ๔єгรՇคภ๔

 

 

_They’re here. I’m here. Just someof many. Ew ERA OHW? OHW?_

 

_̴̧̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̛̟̥̯͙̗̣̼̯̤̲͇̞̥̘̤͍̤͈̯̣͇͉̳̙̯̯͇͕̳̰̮̜͕̟͎̮̹̩̲͇̱̖̱̦͉̠͔̰͍̭̖̲̭̗̻̘̙͈̺͖͎͙̗̞̬͈̪̬̝̫͚͍̹̺͈͎̖̥͍̻̮̦̱͙͎̮̙̼̣̻͉͓͚̳͈̥̗̞̱̟̱̟͓͕̙̮͔̆̂͊̐͊̈́́̆̌͒͒̿̍̒̍͐̿̑͗̑̀̎̈̅̏̽̕͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅ⛧̴̨̡̛̛̛̤̘͙͉̱̳̮̙͖̙̗̣̲̻̟̘̩͍͈͙̘̲̥̘̮͚̻̘͓̻̫̄̈̑̊̓̓̓͒̔̑͑̆̈́̽́̈́̽͊̏̈́̾̆̔̃͊́̍̈́͗̈̋͗̓̿̽̽͌͌̌̀̿͂̊̔͌͋̄̔͊̈͊̚͘͜͠͝͝͝ ̵̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͕͍̳͖̺̫̺̦̙̼̙̰̟͚͈̗̻̘̬͉̩̪̗̯̻̥̯̹̾̍̎̂̈́͗̂̔̒̆̓̽̉̅́̿̂̒̊̐͐̂̈́̽̈́͊̓͐̾̎̑̆͐̔̓̃̅̍͂̔̐̆̇̐̾̆̓͐̐̉̈́̈̉͋̾́̈́͊̃̌̑̊̑̿̉͗̇̒͐̎͛̀͒̌́̔̏̌̓̓̑̔͒̓̓̈́͒̾̀̓̆̉͐̏͒͑̒͂̇̉̅͆̎̌̿͛̓͐̈́͆̐̊͋̓̂̓̏̅̓̔̉̐̆͑̉̂͊̎̉̇̌̅̓̂̾͐͆̂̎̊̓̓̑̐͛͊̓͐͑̅̂̒̃̃̊̀̾̿̏̃́͋́̑̋̑͂̄́́̇̅̽̓͆͋̑̀͌̏̀̀̉͆̊̏͛̅̈̄̊̃̄̎̐̈́̓̃͂̏͋͑͛̒̈́͊́͌͐̈͆͛̊͆̅͊̓̃̆̃̈́̈́͑̊̉̂͐̊̎̓̌̐̿̂̅̅̋͐̾̈͑̅̔̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅψ̶̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̛̛͔̩̣̮͇̙̠̗̥̝̳͎̰̲̘̮̙͇̗̳̳͙͍̬̭͖͈̥̻̺̜̫͎̹̗̳̦͇͇͉̗̱̞̦͉̺̦̣͓̥͚͔̥̠̗͇̝͚̖̠̯͇̤͎̦̖̱̦̱̥̖̹̜̩̼̞͖̲͚̪͉̩͔̬̼̖͇̘̹͉̻͖̤̣͙͔̳͈͎̭̣͚͙̝̖̣̻̪̻̣̭͇͎̘̰̙̫͍̭̺̥͈͎̗͎͇̙̼̳͈̦͙̲̝͉͈͎͔͙̙̲͉̯̩̫͕̫͍̪̼̬͚̫̼͓̜̣̘̮̲̺̹̦̬̯̱̹͈̐̿̀͗̾̃̐͗̓̈́͐̌̈̔̓̃̾̑̉̎̽͊͂̊̒̑͑̈́̉̋̊̆̈́̇̐͗̂͒̍̑̓̈́̊̓̔̽̆͑̎͒͊͋̾̄̿̔̂͆̉̇̋̎̌͐͛̿̅̎̍̿͗͒̃͐̍̄͐͊́̍̌̍̑̑̏̌̑̓͋͂͐̐͛̏̔̾̾͑̄̽̈̏̉͑̓̔͆͆̋͆̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̡͇̳̟̜̱̥͔̺̭̗͇͓̳̦͓̲̹̞̩̥̝͙̳̲͓͚̳̟̤͉̬̬̥̞̩̣̥̻̘̰̣̤͖̹͇̯̞͓̝͖̮̺͔̩͇̻̪̞̩̮͔̦̰̪̞̫̺̖̼͚̫͖̯͓̭͍͇̙͎͙̘̣͈͇͈͖̲͚̤͚͉̯̳͈̫͙̲͙̞̰͔̞͚̞̻̝̥͇̭͍̗͍̻̟̬̙̻̯̻̤̦̥͍̖̟̭͖̖̯̯͉̻͖͕͙͙̙̭̯̬͔͙̣̞͓̞͔̺͇̩͕̱̝̘̜̞͕̮͖̟͇̜̲̦͓̳̯̬͈̮̘̟̜̗̻͎̦̻̥͙͕͔̲̼͈̗̤͖̝̙̱̣̼͚̬͕̣͕̮̝̭͍͕͕̩̖͖̥̻̫͙̱̹̲͎̻̯̰͕̺̼̟͍̱̗̤̻̬̳͖̖̬̄̚͜͝ͅͅ⛧̸̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̡̛̛͓̫̟̮̙̣̲̮͈̗̥͙̥̗̱̳͚̻̞̹̫̳͔̫̘̱͓̲̭̟͎̼̮̳̩̣͍̠̼̻͚̘̠̼̪͉͓̰̟̩͉̼͓̪̠̹̪̫͉̲̩̗͉̭̥͔̖̹̬̟̲̹͔̤͈̳̘̲̜̘͔̰̬̪̼̭̩͚͚̤̱̫̰̤̺̺̹̣̳̞͓̮͈̟͚̝̠̼͈͍̦͚̺̣̭͎̳͎̩̟͖̟̦͖̜͓̫̮̟̟̪̼͎̳̖̼͇̹͉̪̼̘͇͚̼͍̲̙̮̩̦͚͇͇̜͍̖̲̟̮͎͈̥̹̱̟̗̜̱͉̠͔̣̘̬͙̞̣̲͙̼̙͎͚̠̜̥͔͙̭͔̺͇͓̤͕͉̼̬̜͓̼̳͙͙̝̤͓͉̜͈̤̳͙͖̩̘̖̱̙̯̠͖͎̺͓̜̫͓̗͇͈͚̗̫̦̻̱̺̗͕̤̻͓̬̰̞͂̌͂̆̋͋̆̎̔̓̂͐̒͊̓͐̏̽͊̏͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̖͈̤͚̬͙͕̭̤̭̜̗͈̫̗̺̣͈̟͎̼͔̼̟̬̤͕͖̩͔͉͖̟͓̱̣̰̼̦̩̰̠̤̮͇̝̦͓͚̻̯̟̻̪͖͙͚̯̯̺̳̥̘͓̗̣̘̟̜̮̲͈̺͔̻̥̱̩̯̲̗̘̰̬͈̦̥̣͓̗͓̺͕͇͇͎̻̪̮̣̟̱̦̩̙͓̤͖̯̭̗̥̺͍͈͚̱͍̗̘͉̬͖͉̗̠̮̮͎͉͓̯̙̩̺̳͎̺͔̐͂͆͛̀̎̍̋͑̽̔̊̓͛̎͒̄̈́͗̈͋̉̚̕̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅψ̴̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̻̣̘̰̳̖͔͎͙͖͉̲̥̩̬̞̘̤̫͇̘͇͎̬͖̞̦̦̙͓̼̬̙͙̪͇̱̭̪̟̭͍̬̟̞̣̖̜͈̲̮̰̯̞̯͍͎͇̳̰̩̇̌̓̂̀̇͒̋̓̌̉͐͋̈́͋̓͋͛͆͒̃̉̓̍̈̑̓̌̐̈͋̃̂̌̀͐̓̅̽̔̄̄͒̈̈́͒̅͌̈́́̉́̄̄̽́͛̍̾̈́̅̈́͂̅̃͛́͗̊͛̾͛͌͆͊̽̍̋̈̄̉̅̂̇̊̀̓̔̓͛̂͑̌̅̔̆̑́̂̄̿̇͗̓̎̓͋̓̎̈́̀̉̋̂̒̒̉͒͊̎͒̂̎̈́̐̏̉̎̐̅̀̐̒͒̂̿̆̿͗̐͆̓̾̾͗̋͛̂̈́̀̾̍̑̌̿̑̌͋͋͛̊͂̓̿͐̇̒͗̊̌̈͗̓̈́̈́̒̍̓͐̔̿̔̑̄͆͒̽̃̐͋͑̇̈̆̇̄̈́̃́͑̌̓̃͗̓̍̈̊͑̀͛͂͑̊̾̾̾̊̓͊̾̎͊̂̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̨̢̨̰̮̤̫͚̪͕̥̳̰͍̠͕͚̦̱͕̰̼̠̹̯͉̭͙̭̬̯̼̙̞̗̰̻̹͖̦͓͚̱̰̣͚̫̜̿̎̆̆͗̑̊̔͋͂́̎̎̍̅̈͛̄̆͋̆̄́̄̍͆̉̽̍͐́̎̇̏̋̈͗̃̈́̓̈̎͌̂͊͆͒̈́͂͐̄̾͆̂͒̾̔̓̉̋̇̍̓̀̉͗͌̑̎̅̀̂͆̔̓͌̈́̿͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠⛧̷̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̜̯̝̼̰͍͈̬͍͚͔͓͍̯̥͔̼͈̼̜̲͍̼̝̣͎̭̗̥̟̹̱̼͇̠͈̘̘͍̻̜̣͓̠̮̦̯̣̲̪̼͎̳̬̖͉͉͉͉͈͚͉̮̟̻͍̣͈̻̜͇̹̗̭͎̤̝̟̗͇͚̜̟͇̩̱̤̠̬̫̝̻̪͈͇̼͙̬͍͈̦͙̟̜̥͇̪̠̦̰̬̼͙̩͕̙̤͍̻͍̙̖̦̗͈͔̱̥̟̣͚̖̝̲̰͖̝̲͎̭̳̱͇̻̬̰̹͔̘͎͓̩̒̌̾͑͐͋̈́̈͐̍̍̿̾̾̾͋̃̔̎̈́̊̈́̓̎́͒̄̿͂̇̎̊̋́̂͋̉́̓̎͒̒̀̉̌̔̊̔̒̑̔̍̏̓̈́͑̊̅̏̂͑̂̽̓͋͛͂͋͑̈̾̇̔̏̎̑̀̃̏̓͂̈́̓̒̇̈́͗̑͑͆̒̊̃͑͆͊̈́͂̄̅̊̄̋͌̓̊̀͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̗̝̥͔̗̰̬̗͖͔͎̝̳̖͖͔̠̰͚̮̤̮̰̖̰̤͈̝̣̱̰͙̻̪̭͖͉̱͔͚̪̰͚͚̫̜̬̺̦̰̝̝̯͈̮̠̟̞̼̪̻̱̠̙̹̱̲͈̻̲̟͉̭̙̰̪̥̩̥̳̝̞̱͔͓͖̗͇̖͉̯̭̦͍̪̮̺̪̣̼̮̰̟̞̙̭̹̪͓̘͓̜͙͕̹̮̳̯̱͍͚͇̬̗̗͖̤̖̲̳͖͉͔̮̼͉̲̙̲̙͕̳͙̜͙̲͖̻̜̠̦̳͎̤̫̼̟̭̟̯͖̹͕͍͙̞̳̭̭̘̠̜͕̘̱̟̯̟̭͈͍͖͉̰̼̝̝̬̩͎͍̰̲͖̺̦̗͓̰̹̤̬͚̮̺͉̥͎̬͙͎̲̥̤͎̻͖̗͇̟̗̘̮̟͈͍̲̜͇̩͚͎̭̼̞̗̫̻̗̬̩̳͔͈̹̳̯̤̻̲̜͓̏̀̓͌̈̇̈́͑̿̕͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̵̨̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̛̛͓̣̘͔͇̯̼̲͍͖̙̥̙͉̹͎͚̭̖̗̱͇͕̰̪̤̬̼̦̳͚̠̜̮͚̦̳̮̤͍̘̠͚̙̮̘̬̱͔̙͈̩̩͉͕̺̦̠͇̻̺̹͚̯̹͇͍̖̗̳͍̗̟̰̜̖̩̱͉̤̥̼̫̭̘͚̗̺̖͔͓̟͓͈̰̜͎͉͎̣̙̻̙̙̮͚͖͙̬̪̣̙̻̣͉̖͇̦́́̄́̓̇̆͛̒̈́̾̎͋̔́̽͗̾̌̓̃̌̇͑͑̐̈̒͂͂̈́͊̊̌͑̈́̂̅͊̽̿̄͌̏͑̋̔̾̐̈͋̊͐͛̎͆͑͑̈̅͌͛͒̈́͊̏̆̊̊̉͗̀̌͂̅̾̆̆͂̎̄̈́̽͒̏͛̇͒́͆̈́͊͑̽͐̌͆̓͊͒̑̂̽̌͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̖̫̺͖̫̭̦̫͇͚̺͈͍̼̪̣̦̱̝̣̼̲͍̗̮̮͖̫͎͉̲̺̮̠̳͈̘͈̱̳͚̠͚͔͎̭͔̱͈̹͓̱͎̘̙̫͉̝̣̦̺̫̙̳̼̩̯͈̲̣̮͇̣̟̝̱̺̬̻̻̳͖͙̗̟̞̺͎̘̺̭̖̥͈̟̰͓̳̮͇̟̲̹̹͈̙͎͇̬͚͋̈́͑͑͒̐̓̔̓͆̐͋̀̆̋͗̒̍̿̿͂̑͊̇̔̃̒̃̈̅̇̈̾̔̿̑̔̉͒͛̈́̽̂̇͛̓̍́̒̓̆́̽̋̎͛͑́̂̈́͊̍͊͊̋̊͊̎̒̇͒͐̆͊̄͒̀̃͌̈́̍͐̌̈͆̋͐͑̿̅̇̅̇̿͒͑̔̿͆̆̐̾̓̔̏̂͌̃͑́̉̃̄̂̋̏̔̔̏̇̈̅̎̽̾̊̿͐͋͑͆̐̓̍̌̓̄̐͐̄͛̑̊̌̿̓͗̽̓̿́̌͊̿͛͗̎͋͐̃̈́̍̾̏͌̍̋̔̎̈́̔̋̊̅͐̄̃̉͛̏͑͗̿̒̓͊͒͛̀̉̏͒̓̈́͂̂̊̈́̈́̎͆͑͆͆̒͊̒͐̇̍͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ⛥̶̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̱͈̲͎̮̘̹͓̮̘̠̼͔̱͚͈̘͍͙̱̳̣͉͈̥̳̟͉̫̰̬͈̥̻͎͓̜̱̬̤͉͉͈͇̦̲͔͔͕̹̙̮̫͈͓̹͖͓̹̮͍̥̜̩͚̹̮͓̟̙̘͈̰̪͙̗͓̦̻̳̭͉̬̫̰̜̰̘̫̝̗̣͉̻͓̜͉͎͈̯̭̘̲͚͓͙̭͇̺͔̻̲̣͔͈̖̭͉̣͖̪͍̲̼͙͕̻̘̝̗̰̟̦̘̠͍̼̲̙̻̙̭̦̮̻͖̞̻̠͔̘̗͖̬͍͍͕̟̟̯̲̥͓̘̺͚͎̗̼̞͎̲̣̜̥͖̟͙͇̹͉̲̜̞̟̯̭̫͙̘̻͈̘̙̹͈̣̻̯̰̞̘͔̞̹̘̖͚̞̜̗̮̭̦̦̦͇̺̜̤̤̥̬͓̹͆͛̑̌͛̊̎͛͗̓͌̈́̈͒̅̽̏͗͌͛͑̓̈͗́͊̇̉̂̒̏̐͛͒̑͌̃̔̿̀͆̐͛̄̒̈́̂̆̌̈̀̉͌̓͛̐̋̊̓͑̒̽͊̾̑̏̃̌̽̎̆̽͐̊͊̈́̑͐̑̒̈́̽͒̿̈̉̉͆̇̒̎̇̍̈̎̍̄̾̓̓͐͆̌̄̃͐̉͋̆̾̅̄̃̈́̑͋̈́̈́̌̋̓̑̃̂̈́͌͒̂̅̔̍͐̉́͂͗̈͗͐͑̈́̈̀͐͛͛̊̀̅͛̏̾͌́̋͌̔̍̍͂̋̽̾͌͗͆̔̋̈́̈́͂̈́̑͗͐̎̋͋̾̏͐̌͐̃͊͒͛͒̐̀͂̐̽̈͑̑̓̊̇̋͆͒̂̏̏͆̓̉͑̍̄͆͗͛̇͗͒̿̿͊̾̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̡͉̺̥̯͚̞̪̣̤͓͇̱͕̙̼̯͚̟͎͓͈̬͈̰͕̲̣̣͇͎͔͙͕̞̻̻͙̺̦̻̳͕͔͕̫̘̝̠̰͚̤͙̪̰͕̰̼̖̭̟͕͙̱̼̥͎̗̙͎̱̣͉͍̗̪̯͔̬̘͕̬̙̤̪̯̩̞͇̝̜̻̺͕͇̪̞̯͎̮͓͎̩̜͖̪͈͚̦̙̜̮̼̱̬̭̫͙̼̣̘͎̳͕̹̟̠̣̻̩̪̩͕̲̱̤͙̯̝̗̥̯̗̙̦͓̳͈̪̥̩̟̙̭̤̲͍̟̳͙̙̙̦̾͛̑͊̍͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṬ̸̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̨͕͕͍̘̞̪̣͓͉̰̬̩̘̗̟͈̟̩̪̩̙̤̥̱̝͓̪̤̰͉͎͎͎̥͎̮̯̜̙͖͎̤̯̝̣̟̝̝̲̭̺̺̪̞̯͓̗̟̼̳͉͔̤͖̥̯̟͉̬̺̖̦̥̺̖̣̞͖̖̺͕͍̟̥̲̠̺̙͈̳̲̘̺̰̗͈͇̺̗͚̟̖͍͖͔̖̙̼̮͇̖̖̪̮͍̫̪̖͉̺͍͙͔͔͚͎̣̣͚̰͈͎̼̞̱͈̮̼͇̩̣̲̜̭͖͔̮̤͈̞͍̠̝̤͕͇̤̲̙̤̜̰͕̤̦̮̜̳̠̞̯̻̫͓̝̘̞̭̗̘͚̰̠͙̺̻̰̺̽̇̈́̿̔̽̆̇͛̄̅̊̒̔͆̊̌̔̌̄͗͌͌̌͆͛̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̛̥͖͇͇̲̳̤̯̺̹̗͓̥̱̪͈̝̬̜̥̹̪͚̯͕̲̗̱̙̮̟̠̳̳̞̮͉̟͍͖̥̜͇̙̼͚͙͎͚̟̦͍̰͔͕̘̹̲̜̺͎̼̖̱̲͖̺͇̘̞̳̝̦̳͈̳̱͇̝͕̹̰͈̗̘̭̖̦̫̳̘̝͍͔̥͎͍̣̠̣͍̦͓̱̣̬̣͇͍̭̙̣̜̳̭̻̮͈̘̰̰̩̬͇̥̗̮̣̳͔͓͇͉̗̣̼̘̻̟̙̤̤͚̭̲̹̦̺̙͎͌̊̀̑̿̃̊̇̑̿͐̾͐͋͒̈̈́̊͌̾̓́̌̈́͒͛̿͐̄̊̍̉̏̃̇͋̓̌̔̊̉̈̓͊͊̈͋͆͊̇̅͛̍́̍̅̾̿̒̓̂̈̃̐̈́̐́͌̾̌̐̋̃̌̓̏͌̓̃͆̀̋̽͋͌̊̑͊̒͑̆͌̽͌̌̒͋̈́̓͊̈́͂͗̿̒͋̓̓͑̾̈́̈́̈́̈́̊̏̊̍̉̓̑̓͋͂̏͛̎̋̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̫͙̗̜̗͓̫̮͉̙̜̮̠͙͕̤͙̱͕̣̯̪̬̫͓̩͓̫͙͎͕̰͚̱̭̰͎̦̤̳̤̠͖̘̮͍̟͖̻̹̺͚̫͉̤̬̰̠̳̹̼̜̞̱̦̰͔̫̫͔̻͚̻̹̰͖̜̻͎̬͈͙͕̰̩̳͕̮̦̦̠͖͓̳̤͇̺̩̫͎̺͉̩̰̰̬̱̞͇̥͍̩̭̪̯͖͓̜͔̱̞͍̥͍̬̠̜̬͖̺̖͈͔̮͖͔̣̦̝͇̞̯̫̻͙̳̦̳͚̟͉̪̻̾̏͗͗͛̽͐͋͛͛̆̋̎͗̈͆͌͐͋̎̅͗͛̈́͗̾͊̃̀͐̐̃͋͒̐̎̃̓̂̾̎͐͗͆̇͌̈͊̅̈́̓͆̏͗̅̿͌̌̇̿͒̎̈́̍̋̈́͆̈̀̍̉̈͂͋́̒͊̀̀̌̃̔̈́̐̍̒̈́͊̋͐̂̐͆̓̐̈́̀̈̾̐̊̊̓̅̾̒͋̔̓̍̒͆̿͂̉̓̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̥̥̯̠̲̭͖̞̳̫̗͚͈̖͍̟̜̱̻̼̭̖̼̪̯͙͔͉̬̟̘̜͍̹̳̫̱̟̩̤̹̼͖͖̫̫̠̯͓̝̹̼̭̥̳͕̻̱̥̘̟̳͓͕̱̹͔̰͖͎̗͎̗̯̹̻̭̘͚̯̝̦̣̻̟̳͉̼̤̮͖̘̝̫̪̦͎̙̬̗͖̥̞̻̪̟͓̜̖͙̩̯̭̹̮̪̳̱̲̺͚̝̰̹͈̣͙͍̮̭̦̬̰̠͔̮̟̠̭̩̙͇͍͇̖̪̝̤̣̻̼̹̝̩͓̟̝͎͇̘̪̘̣̦̬͔̖̥̘̬̤̭͚̝̰̤͎͈̳̺̫̯͇͇̠̩̜̻̪̬̻̹̙̮͇͙̲͈̜̮̲͓̱̼͉̭̱̻̖̹̯̥͔̠̟͇̠̱̭̭͇̖͓̠̭̤̟̖̜̹̼͔̫͓͓̥̞̱̗̩̠̣͆͌͛̈̃̓̄̾͒̄̈͆̾́̃̆̐͑̅̏͂̌͆̍̎̐̾̐̄̄͊̏͑͌̿̍̿͗̾̂͋̈́͋̃͆͌̾̆̄̾̑̑̓̓̌̎͆̋̽̒̀̀͂̎̍͗̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̸̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̯̙̝̯͚̜͍̟̙̖͖͙͎̜͚̹̣͙̹̪̭͍͈͎̲̞̯͙̭̺̩͓̰̗̳̜̝̹̺͓̠̯̳̺͕̰̖͔͈̱̺̟̙͓̲̜̫̗̭̺̞̗̟̰̟̪̹̖͈̖̼͍̜̲͕̲̗͍̼̤̮̣̳̖̟͎̝̯̭̼͕̬̘͓̺̠̬̥̹̙̠̖͍̺͈͕̟̼̣͇̙͙͔̝͖͎̗̟͖̜̮̣̙̙̜̺̯̗̥̯̘̰̖͉̱͕͑̈́̅͐̆͛̔͋͜ͅͅȩ̸̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̫͇̻̩̞̦͙͓̼͇̘̹̜͕͈͙͉͈̟͇̮̬̖̦͓͚̘̜̣̻̠̯͓͍̙̮̟͓̤̱̺̘͖̠̣͎̟̠̤̥̱̭̘̱̼̱̥̩̻̮̜̭̩̱̥͇͍̙̖̹͍̤̠̦͖̳͍̻̳͎̼͕̺̘̖̦̖̜̫̩̹̬̪̪͈̤̮̺̬͚̠͉̜̪͉̗̻̰̫̤͚̝̪̖̳͚͖̪͉̰͖̱̙͍͖͍̻͇̘͚̪̦͇̜͍̤͖̣̙͇̟̥̺̘͔̖̦͉͇̻̰͆́̃͋̂̋͗̑̈͛̐̑͐̋̍̔͛̋̐̓̆͆̊̌̒͊̈́̏̌͑̓̇͋́̑̿̾͋͆̑́͑͗̈̔̉̋͑̈́͛̐̃͊̋͒̊͐̇͂́̋͐̄͋̓̎̉̍͐̓̆͆͒̅̅̃͊̋̅̈͌̿̂̈́̃̀̌͒͐͂͛̄̍̑̾̂͐̑͛̊͂̋̃̇̿͆̈́̏̓̃͛̈͑̇͛̈́̂̄̋̂͗͗͛̏͋̅̋̓͋̂̃̎͊̒͛͋͐̂̌͆̃͆̐͋͋͗͐̇̈́̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅä̵̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̬͎̲͚̭̭̰̥̹̦̤̭̦̘̲̱̼͈̺͎̗̙̗̭͎͔͇̮̼͎̠̩̠͚͚̬̼͔̥̻̮̹̠͖̦͈̖̳̭̪͎̥̖͉͖̦̖̘͚͓̖̟̖͓̳̫͈̼̖̣͔̪̹̥́̀̓̃̊͗̒̐̐̌̀̊̅̄͌̿̔́̎̿͑͊̊͆̂̈́͒̌͆͑͗̆͗̓͊̆͗̈͌̅̇̒͒̃͐̈́̊̍͑̕̕̕̕̕̚͝͠ŗ̵̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̛̼͙̟̣̹̖̬͇͍͕̩͚̗̖͖̟̪̟̮̞͔̦̪̙͔̲̣̯̖͇̘̮̞̮̖͙͈̼̮̘͖̲̼̦͎̳͚̹̻̘͉͔̩̦͖̱̞͇̙̥̪͖͚͚̤̭͕̤̳̟̮̪͚͙̬̱͓̠͔̩̠̻̪͍͉͔̖̥͔͕͎̪̟̘̦̗̝̙̪̘̹̜̬̙͇̩͈̻̞̬̜̗̝̹̖̳̯̭̟̼͚̥̰̺̮̩͎͚̹̟̙͍̣̲̹̲̙͉͍͖̠̞̪͎̟͚͇̻͚̳̫͈̞̰͈̪͙͚̦̣̥̫͓̳̩̰̻͓̭̼̪̩͔̺͕̖̤̞̰͓͉̣͙̟̲̻͚̝̱̭̼̜̱̤̬̼͖̪̟͙̟͖̜̺̦̻͖̙̳̬̮̝͔̯̹͇̱̥̫͇̘̦̠͎̮̝̘͙͎͖͈̮͙͔̥̱̫̰͚͎̥̲̪͙̞̯̱̰̅̅̓͐̈̿̍̍̑̉͋̌̏͑̈̈̎͛̈́̋̾͒̏͑̒̿̋̊̋̓̈́̓̓̊̍̏̑̾̉̔͒́͐͗̾̔̒́̎̂̔͂̔̐͛͐́̉̈́̊̾̄̊͐̏̆̋̍͐̿̊́͂̽̾̑̓̂̉͌̂̀̏̾͆̄͐͊͆̿̍̐̐̐͗̔͋̊̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͕̳̳̠̘̤͎̜̭̺̖̤̳̣̦͔̠̤̳͇̠̗̲͉̮̗̥̲͉̘̬̳͔̣̠̮͍̣̫̳̠͔̪̪̺͇̞̠̯̳̥̟̺̭͍̰̙͉̹̲̤̳̤̬͓͔̤̬͖̘̲̻̤̻̞̝̳̞̝͓͖̤͓̟̗̭̙̗̘̯͉̤̜̹͖͍͎̮̝̬̮̜̬̼̰͔̰̼͛̀̃̑̓̽̍͂̓̎̄̀̊͋̉́̽̎̈́͂̎̐̍̑̎̆͌̽̍͌̆̇̿͛̍͆͛̅̐͐͂͂͐͋̔̉̍̅͌̏̑̄̍͐̈́͌̎̌̈́̀͊̃͐̏͐́̾̑̀̾̏͆̇̌͌͊̅̉̋͛̏͋͊͋̄̀̄͆͛̓̄̓̈́̋̈́̊͆̌̒̂͂̂̉̏̑̏̏͆̉̆͌̽̀̍́̀̂̾̈͌͛͋̐̒̊̈̔̇̑̐̽͆̔̄̅͋͗̀͊̑͗̄̊̈́̑͌͋̃̈̆̾̈́̉̒̒̓̌͌̓̅͑͋̃̓̅̐̊͗͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̘͇̟̭̟͎̤̩̼̰̖̳̤͔̥̖̟͇̱̺̫̘̳͍͈̦̬͙̝̗̝̝̺̝̦̟̮̙̣͉̪̗͔͉̯͖̗̞͎͇̻̻̟̻̹͕̠̜͎͈̫̭̖̝͚̣͇̬̣̖̼̹͔̗̪̝͖͇̮̲̱͙̮͔͕̦̗͎̹͓̫̠͙̰̩̟̺̻͔̺̥̘͉̰̙̝̫̝̬̮̰̥͚̠̣̗̺͍̭̮͇̲̬̪̯͕̜̠͇͚̮̗͎͎͈̳̮̞͙̜͚̬̤̣̳̯̬̭͖̝͖͙̳̲̣̠̲̜̩͚͖͔͈̜̳̼͖͉̱̻͙͉̼̹̤̳͇͕͓̩̮̝̥͓̙̣̣͙̰͓̳̩̲̭̱̳̪̹͈̣̥̯͙̩̣̜͓͚͓̘̩̻̔̒͋̌̽̃͌́̾̈́̄̾̿̒̀̓͋̅̆̋͗͑͌̑̐͗̓̒͊̔̏͐͊͊̓̊̓̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅc̴̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̗͇̥͍̦̠̰̝͙̱̩̠̦͇̙̲̤̟̩̬͉̟̲̙̞̫̗͉̼̯͙̠̲͙̰͉̥͙̳͇̭̭̦͓̩̖̜̤͔̭͙͉̹͎̦͔̺͓̣͕͙̻̪̟̥̳͈̺̠̹̜͙͉̱̼͇̖͓̗͖͇͍͚͖̖̼̞̲͉̘̞̻̪̝̦̟̖̬͍̪͕̠̥͓̤͓̝̙͇͕̪̘̼͕̜̱͕̞̜͈̣̣̥͉̤̮͇̜̣̫̭̪͓̠̬͈̤̬̞̥̮̞̝͎͚̮̜̫̩͇̺͈̙̼̯̝̥̮̞̦͈̭̯̩͓̝̭̦̥̗̝̬̱̻̦͙̖̞̦̝̼͓͓̮̟̝̭̥͉̗̦̺̝̰̻̜̩̥̩̯͖̤̱͇͔͕͎͈̊̇̓̈́̍͒͑̊̍̃̿͐̉̋͐̔͛͋͒̔̉͂̎̋̀͒̾̐̾̃̓̈̿̒̀̔͒̇̀̈́̋̑̐͑̆̎͆̉̋̿̍̀̌̉͛̄͂̓̆́̎̄̉̒͆͋̈͑͌̌͑̊̉̿̆̄̉̐́̑̆̊̅̌͋̇̈́̊̎̄̎̍͌̉͋̀̿̽̄̅̐̈́̍̄̍͆͑̽̉͐̈́͒͑̌͆̈́̅̿̍̌͑̃̆͆́̈́̒̈́͌͋́̆̍͗͛̊̔̎̿̈́͒̆̓̀̅̋͂̋̓̉͒͐̅̒̃̐̊̃̄̊̾͂̐̑͑̔̔̌͛̒̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̡̡̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̼̱̝͚̘̬͈̺͓̣̥͙͖̬̥̭̜̱̼̝͔͍̲̦̟̲̦͔̙̝̟͎̪̪̻͈̞͈̱͉̼̯̺̠̠͎̰͈̻̹̣̗̤͓̗̰̯̪̼͎͍̱̭̭͉͚̺̝̼̬̳͎̮̹͓̭̯͓̳͔͈͔̳̳͉̮͔̟͉͚͈͚̳͖̱̫͈̺̠̱̣̠̫̣͖̻̪̗̻̰͓̖̪̗̭̻͚̫̣̘̤̣͔̻̘̗̫̤̳͕͔̞̩͇͇̼͉͖̰̲͚̠̟͎̱̬͓̲̠̤͕̺̠͕̩͎̟̭̲͓̹̭̳̻̩̰̣̥̖̪͉̰̭̝̖̱̥͖̩͉̳̻̫͈̫̻̗̺̯̯͙̠͕͓̺̝͎̠̺̭̗͕̝͓̗̘̣̙̲͍̤̞̻͚̥̞̼͍̭̜̙̱̜̰̞͚̙̬̻͉̫̙͚̺̯̖͕̺̤̙̮̯͈̭͉̳̘̹̣̼̜̲͍͇͕̦̓̔͌̓̈́̂͊͐͒͑̆̇̓̒͛̀̽̎̐͆̊̓͆̿̌̔͂̽̀̊̐͆̇̃̒̎̇̔̓́͒͊̇̎̂̆̿̍̔̈́͒͛̓̑͊̃̔͆̀̌͛͑̅̉̏͂̆̈̌̀͋̊́̊͂͌̓̂͐̆̀̋͒̆̏͒͆͂͑̓̋̃̄̓̎̓͋̎̆͊̽̿̓̃̄͂̾̈̃̾̉̋̍̑̏͌̌͑͗̈̈́̆̎̽̇͊͐̈̔͂̅̾͐̍͌̿̂̀̓̔̔̇͊͛͂͋̾͂̃̇̆͊͑̀͐̃̾͋̌̓͆͗͂̉̔̎̓͋̆̊̍̓̉́̾̌̈́̇͂̂͒̂͊͗̎̊̂̓̄̑̑͌̆̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĭ̴̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̛͖̟̟̗͕͚͈͎̹̘̠̙̮̝̻͇͓͍͉̣͇̮̘͔͔̮̺̣̯̖̦̗̦͙̗͉͕̱̼̺̻̙̙͖͔̖͍̹̫̫͈͕̲͉̝͖̫͔͍̮͈̪͉͎̦̺̪̮͍̼̞̦̯̞̯̞̞͖̗͕̯̭͚̪̦̝̥̩̮̤͈̬͔͉͔̯͙̭͈̥͇̣̭͇̹͖̩͎̬̝̖̼̖̼̞̤̣͍̫͎̤̣͈͈͕̲͚͓̗̺̺̱̹̝̱̠̰̞̲̳̞̩͈͇̰̼͉̠͎̭̜̈́͗͑͋̇̉̀̊͛̌̐̄̌̈́̈́̔̇̓̈́̍̾̂͋̈̎̏̑͂̈́͐͗̍̽̒̑̌̍̔̄̄͛̑̽̾̉̎̃̊̓̒́̉̍͗͆̾̓̓͒̈̍̂̀̄̌̒̓̅̓́̿̓͑̔͛͑̌͋̋̂̏͒̊̆̊̂͑̈̓̏͛̇̇̈́͂̏͊̂͋̿̿͋̃̏͛̑̎͒͐̆͛̀͋͒̓̌͒̆͆̓͆̋̌̿̋̎͛̃͆̒̅̿͐́̆͑̿̏̎̎̊͐̔̄͂͋͋͌͂̆̌͊̐͆͑͗̾̐̃̀̇̇̈̔̿͊̓̈̅̎̀͐͗̃̎̇̌̏̔̈́̃͐͗̾̔͒̍̋̐̌̀̌̑̐̾̆̍̅̑̓̏̈̎̊̄͗̂͌̊̂̓̇̉͋̏̈̒̽̒͛̒̓͌̅̌͑̈̓̆̂͊̿̏̂̉͆̐̽̆̇͑̇̍̋̌̒̏͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅç̸̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̳̼͕̤̟̦̼̺̯͖̣̖̺̥̞̦͈͚̗͇̬̗̪͖̦͖̤̮͕͉̜̪͍̻̤̮͎͕͓̟͚͓͇͉̹͖̹̙̰̟̥̯̫̪̟͕͎͖̭̮̺̙̖̤̘̤̱̯͎̤̤̙̜͙̫̳͚̠̰̯͈̬̲̟̭͎͓̗̥̙̯̘͔͖͓̞̥̼̤̼̳͉̟̘̝̗̰̠̬̻͉͓̣͖͉͚̻͚̖̠̝̞̙͍̤̟͚̬̘͚̬̜̼̺̠͖̙̬̞̗̦̪̞̝̮̰͚̯͎̱̙̰̯̳͍̙̦̦͔̳͗̋́̋̈́̓̿̀̋͆͌̈́́̓̀̀͌͋͐͗́͌̂͐̅̑͑̓̆̓̓̋̄̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅk̷̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̛̻̮̘̪̳̥͍͈͍̼̪̰̘̳͔̯̝̰͓̖̬͈̩̠̜̩̬̯͙̤͓͓̻̪̘̪͕͈̖͈͎̮̰̮̗̳͖͈̺̫͔̲̜̳̟͉̳͍͉̫̱͓̲͉̟͙͙̤̯͔͈̯̜̥͖̬̗̬͚͉͉̲̙͔͚̩͖̘̙̱͉̭̹̺͎̹͇̼͍͓̪̫̘̰͖̼̜̪̩̺̩̜̖̮̝̫͙͔͚̱̭͙͈̦̥͈̫̬̘͕̗͈̻̞̠̣͍̭͙̻̠̳͚̗̻͈̰͕̯͔͎͓̯͕̖͕͚̥͚͖̺̭̠̯̺̤̪͚̰̘̼͈̳͇͎͚̟̮̳̟͙͇̣̺̖̺̭̺̫͙̼̙̠̒̊̍͌̎̃́͊̏̐̎́̉̓͒̏̃̓̃̀͗͛̄͂̆̾̅̇͊͆̊̿͌͒͑͐̈́̌̈́̊̇͒̑̀̅̔̈́̃̏̒̓̍̉̔̉͆̇̎̇̍̑̀̊͛͊̐̑̽̽͗͛̅̇̃͗̊̿̀̉̈́͑̓͋͋̆̏͗̅̈̿͂̈̿̋̓̏̑̈̈́͌̑̄̑̏̋̓̓̓̋͐̃̈́̆̉͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̢͙͖̟̞̺͔̮̖͙̤͎͈͎̹̠̱̪̟̬̖̲͎̜̭̞̟͎͉̟̻͇̜͖͇̲͓̰̹͙̥̮͓̥͍̩̹͎̥͍̱͖̗͎̯̠̝̥͈̟̟̣̖̝̦̯͍͈̰͎͕͎̳̪̭̭̞̪̜̜͙̜̰͔͓͇͚̜͔̜̖͓̥̣͎̼̗̹͎͓̝̯̖̙̙̩̘̝̞̣͚͖̰̯̠̘̺̠̣͖͓͙̻̱̱̯̖͍̲͍̹̮̭̙̫͓̭̳̹͇͙̲͙̞̹̙̗̮͕̞̜̟͚̗̦̩͙͚̺̹͓͕̱͈̤̤̤̩̝̙̫͖̜̯̘̤͉̤̜̠̏͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̻̤̣̻͈͈͉̞͉̰͉̩̯͎̣̙̙̱̬̫̯̩͓͙̫̗͍̗̮̮̠̘̮̫͖̼̳͉̼̖̤͎̤͎͎̳̲͚̤̳̗̞̘͈͍̪̹̮̩̟̻̹̜̺͚̬͓͙͖̙̠̹̝̭̜̗̱͕̰̰̭̺̺̲̗̩͔͈͕̩̜̬͔͉͉̺̬̙̤̪͉̪̼̪̪̳̰̬̳̞͍̠̞̘̮̣̦͈̦̱̭̳̲̺͉̪̣̓̐͋͒̈́̄͂̅̊̄̄̃͆̇̉̒̓̌̇̈̑̀͆̔̈͊̉̉̉͗̓͋̋͑͊̈́̽̈́̃͑̑̓͑̃̾͆͛́̇̾̒̓͋̑͑̾͊͋͒̀̓̍͛̊̉̓̔̒̾͛̏̅̌͌̈́̈́͛̑̏̐̽͆͒̐̎͊̆̽̉̏̈́̎̂̑͛̊̋͂̃̓̌͑̓͆͆̅̈́͐̈́͂̋̓̎̄̋͊̆̓͊̏͒̄̍̿̏̈́̀͋̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̫̙͔̝̭̰̪̪̳͖͚̝͙̩̻̤̩̝͍͍͉̖̪̲͓̞͚̗͈̹̥̺͙͓͕̺̦̲͈̲̥͇̣͙̺̯̣͖̪̝̗̙̹̬͔̫̮̞̯̟̫̖̯̜͖̞̯̰̰̘̱̰̥̜̲̞̺͈̩̳̱̗͉͈͕̞̲̜̙̠̤̜̙͎̟͖̪̫̫̬̳̻͓̘͚̹̱͍̖̗̼̫̼̘̝͖̰̗̙̮̖̯͉͎̠̪̭̞̻̝̠̳̙̹̗̜̼͈̮͍̺̣̪̜̲͙̞̠̘̰̗̗̗̥͎͔̫͎̩̰̙̯̥͚̰͙̦͖͈̜̝͈̘͚̼̪̯̳͇̞̟̹̟̼͔̜̟̤̮̬͖͉̱̣͕̦̼̞̖̖̺̤̰̖̾́̂͌͐̈́̍̒͌͊̅̍̔̀̂̒̋̐͌̂̇̐̈́̐̌͌͂͑̋̎̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛͓͎̩̰̤̭̦̮̣̯̥͉̟̣̱̮̝̞̣̦̼̜͖̠͎̜͇̖͈̖͔͔̭̲̮̲̩̗̬̹̼̩͚͉͇̲̠̗̟̤͈̱̯̯͕͇͕͍̳͕͇̟͍̲̜̠̞͉͇͓̝̼̝̦̱̣̺̣̲̱̮̯̞̬͖̻̫̠͉̖̭͍̜̜͉̯̦͔̭͍̥̣̞̯̼̝̟̜̖̘̯̲͎̰̤̙̩̥̪̹̠̜͔͚̭̬͕̗̤̠͈͈̥̝͓͍̫̗̙̯̭̦̰̩̲̖̠̬̯̩͉͎͎͔͓̖̺͙̠̪̼͚̳̫̯͈̰͓͇͉̘̝̬͚̝͍̖̟͙͔̝̼͓̥̯̮͍̙̦̣̫̼̝̹̭̱̜͓̤̩̺̲̙͈̫͔̫̼̙̣͌̊̃̐͌̒̔͋̈̾͆̑̄̓͒̇̏̽̌̈͌̀͑͛̀̄̄̉̂͗͌̈́̊̊̅̈́͑́̏̓̉̌̌̉̋̋͂̓̀̈́͒̿̄͗̋̓̀̊̀̔̏̈́͛̈́̃͆͂̏͌͂͗̍̀͊͐̀͂̈͋͌͗̉̈̀̔̊͛͐̈́͌̌͂͒̐̈́̃̓̈̑̓̆͛̑͋͂̈̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̵̡̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̼̥̟̫̝̟̳̹̻̤̯̭̲̞̟͎̟̥̘̗̼̺͖͙̻͓̠̰̪̝̹̝̣̬͉͙̗͓̳̹̞̺̟̙̭̬̼̰̼̰͖͇̺̠̻̟̲̬̞̝̜̠͇̗̲̺̣̏̔͂͑͛͑̈͐̒̍̒́̈́̀͑̊̅̎̏̅͌̑̔̾̅̈͊͛̀̌̂̒́̈́̾̈́̋̌͆͊͂̿̈́̽̉̇̿͛̐̔͐̾̔͒̀̊̃̑͋͑̌̌̏̎̂̎́͑͑̃̎̔̍̀͛̈́̐͗̇̑̆̏͆͌̀͆̈͂̐̔̄̔̾̌͆̌̇̑̍͆̓̑̆̈́̀́͐̋̎̈̅̓̅̓̒̈́̃̑̈́̽͆̄̆̃́̿̑̾̊̂͛̋̑̿̿́̀͌̓͑̾̍̍̽̍̐͌̾̍̃͊͋̑̂͛̈̈͛͒̓̅̀͂̏̃͊̅͑͒̇̊͊̿͗̽̀̉͐̾̏̎̋̌̍͊̈́͊̍̓̐̽̌̄͊̊͛͗̉͑̌̋͂̌̾̈͊͛͗̂́̆͌͊͌͐̍̈̔͆̑̏̓̏̽͋͐̅̌̒͆̄̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̨̛̝͓̹̝͔͔͚̰͔̮̳̮̜̝̯͎̯͔̞͚͔̘̠͓͈̯̝̥͎̮̳̝̖̟͈̹̗̠̼͕͇̱̺̠̣̼̫̝͈̠̪̖͙̱͍̲̻͉͉͕̗̥̺͖̹̝͉͕̮̩̭̭͓̞͋͑̈͒̄̓͗̑͊͋̈́̀̓̅͊̒̽͌̔̐̊̂͊̿̅̆̈́̏͗́̾͆̓̋̔̈́̽̑̒̓͐̓̈́̃̂͒͑͋͑͌̓̄̈́̋̈́̅̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅÎ̵̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛͍̗̼̠̱̗̭̝͈̠̼̥̘̝̜̠̲̤̙͖̘̜̺͉̞̤͕̞̟̠͚̜̘̦͚̲͓̬̯̥̹̦͚̮͍̜̥͉̙̩̖̞͍̯̥͓̯̰̖͖̦̮͖͓̘̟̗̤̹̬͕̭̜̬͕̮̲̻̺̯̝̼͙̮͕̞̖̹̜͖̟̤͕̦̳͍̣̣͕̱̮̥̞͔̻̩̯̥͍͙̣͙̖͎͓̙̱͙̮̞̼̻̭̖̥̮͎̥͕̲͎̮̰̦̜̪̦̝̭̻̫͓̫͔̝̜̝͍̘͈̰̟̻̖̝̲̱̦̗͙̦̺͍͈̑̐̐̍̃̈́̂͒̌̌̈́͗̈͌̔̾̆̊̄̀̄͊͑͑̌͗̑̂̇̂̾̓͐̍̈́͂̃̐͗̄͆͑̂̈́̾̈́̅̄͒̽͌̓̋̎̐̉̌̽͒͌͊̐̽͗͐͐͊̄̾̓̈́̊̑͆̌̾̅̑̄̅̔̇̇͊̋̎̂̾̆̍͛̈̾͐̈́̾͗͊̈́̈́͂̉̀͂̈́̂͌͊̌͋̌͒̀̊̄͊̅͐̑̌̊͒̃̈̽͋͊̑͒̈́͂̔̿̌̆̉̊͛̓͋̿̂͌̏͋̈̎̿̒͊̍̾͑̔̓͗̑̒̃̍̔̑͛͋̒̓̾̓̈́͑̀͊̍͊̉̓̂̆͋̄̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛͙̻̥̟̼͔͙̳̟̣̱̳̲̯̫͎̻͖͚̼͓̠̭̪̙̮̘̖͉̞̪̪͍͉̲̉̈́̿͗̈̑͂̈͌̽͗͋̅̄̄͋͗͊͆͊̉̐̌͌̌̋͛̐͂́͆̇͊̄̎̊͊̋̄̅̅̎̓̅̏̋͗̌̅̓̎͆̿̑̓̅̈͌͂̈́͌̿̈͂̊̅̌͛̒̆̏͊̊̋̎̿̄͊̓̌̒̽͐͐͊̇͊͋́̈̓̄̓̎̉͆̒͐̎̽̎̓̎͊̅̐̒̈͊̐̅̈́̅̏͑͗̔͑͆̽͛̐͐̅̓̇͆̃̋̇̿̂̍̀̒͆͂̒̈͆͛͒̊̓̈́́̌́̋̿͑̔͂̆̉͛̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝r̴̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛͎̰̻͔̫̹̫̫̘͎̯͈̼̼͇̞̦̯̬̩̝̬̩̲̲̩͎͓͎͇̲̰͇̜̠̘̹̺̱̣̤͇͕̝̲̮̠̳̺͇̫̰̤͍̞̺̣̘̪̝̖̭̼͓͔̮̖̬͍͕͍͉͔̰̝͕͎͍̣̳̤̦̹̠̳͖̱̮̘̳͖͈̖̠̺̦̻͈̼͚̖̺̳͓͉͔̺͇͍̱͔͚̲̯̘̪͚̘͎̥̜̞̯̓̀̑̆̒̎̔̽͐̑̇̔͗̊̑̅̉̑̏̾̄͗͐̂͐̏̑̓̿̔̅̋͗̋̆̆̿͂͌̈̊̃̒͋̈́͋̓̒͌̾̾̐̂̇͗͂͗̊͌̆̽̔́̆̐̉̄͗̎̓͛͂̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̛̯̤̹̟̝̲̞̯̹͙̙͎̣̱̼̤̼̹̹͈̫͙͚͕͖͚̺̰͔͓̺̣̠̖̠̼͇̟̥͈̯̮̥̜̠̤̼̜̩̜̳͔̺̳͍̘̮͙̠̟̹͖̣̫̬̦͚̞̮̳̠̥̞̭̣̙̖̙̙̙͕̞̪̪̙̦͖̦̬̱̥̳̱͎̤͓̪͕̺̫͎̝͖̦͍͓͉͈̣͎̟͕̬̫͈͎̠̹̳̫̯̞̣̦͔̱͓̬͖̹͍̭͙̜̠͇̯͎̫̬͔̲̩͔̼͚͓̼̘̦̳̩̘͇̻̗̥̝̙̹̠̟̝̙̺͕̻̞̟̝͓̦̟̰͍̦̭͍̟͔̼̖̦̜̣̝̣̙͎͙̖̘̠̻̪͚̟̟̯͔͕̠̬͔̫̤͉̜̤̻͍̦̥̱̪̱͙̜̘̭͓͙̠͕̫̥̝̜̗̲͎̙͇͎̪̻͍̙͙̱̳̤̻̺̼̞̬̲̙̗̳͈͊͐͐̇̽̅̏͛̐̌̾́̅̀̇̈̀̓͛̓́͑̋͊̀̀͗̆͐̔̔̇͆̇́̍̽̄̓̌̇̇͛̃̈́͐̈́̉̈͗͆̔̌͂͗̔̉͐́̈́͗̓͌͛̓̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̷̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̠̲̳̺̗̰̳͕͎̮̻̙̠̰͓̟͎͓̗̯͓̮̩̦̣̮̘̰͉̤̖͈̰͇͕̟̳͔̼̘̰͉͕͚̼̗͚̫̳̯̤͚̪̯̫͈̰̤̟̘̤̯͎͈̦̦̘̖̞̱̤͔͈̠̦̘̪̟͇̭̣͖̣̯͍͎̬̟̗͎̠̖̟̻̺̟͉̼͔̰̙̬͔̹͍͙̜̞̘̲̩̠̠̗͚͕͙̻͈̫̜̘̭͇̱̻̤̖̖̣̙̯̖̦͍̤̺̹̣͍̰̙̬̙͖͕͙͈̞̺̠͔͍̮̼̝͔̹̗͎̯͔͉̘̼̲̟̣̩͔̰̤̺̦̻̻̝͙̫̦̮͔͎͖̭̹̟̰̤͎͎̭̺̼̻͚̰͎̹̻̳͕͔̫͙̻̖̫̥̞̬͕̺̭͎͇̳̪̞̝̯͖̘̙͕̻̖̯̬̫͙̩̱̣̗̩̻̱̘̹̼̝̗͕̼͑͌͐͐͌́͐͐̄̽͛̈̀̋̽̍͌̐̀̋̈́͆͊̿̌̓̄̌̓̊̈́̓̃̑̐͛̆̏͊̑̈̒́̒̍̐̀̆̌̇̃͐̄̒̅̇͌͑̓̈̂͑̅̾̒̉̊͆̓̌̑̍̒̓͒̈́̈́̓̆̽̆̇̍̓͐͗͐̋̃͊̀̽̀̀͂͂͋̉̎̔͐̓̉̓͑̈̌͂͆̈́̃̾̉̓̑̋̓̀̃̽̎͊̂̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͚͔̭̥̳̜͈͕̜̠͉̖̜͉̬͉͓͔̠̩̝̻͈͓̗̹̖̮̝̺̪̱͇̩̩̮̻̺͚̲̪͖͍̬̪͍͇͇̦̝̹͚̻̩̮̬̺̳̭͎̭͉͉̙̲͈̙̤͖͎͍̼̟̪̤̱̞̖̥̩̙̹͔̭̞͚̞̳̮̫̼͕͚͎̠̟̲̤̪̤̖̩̼͓̙̘̬̗̮͕̮̹̩̻̞̗͕͚̼͖͈͖̰͈̱͎̰̫̠͕̱͇̝̩̜̯̬̬̺̣̗̱͓͖̯̖̖̙̗̻͇̼͚̰̥̫̬̼̻̻͙̩̜̬̹͓̟̲̦̜̥̖̺̲̮̟̜͚̩̤͖̘̬͓̞̲̙̼̜͓̬̬̻̗̘͍̫͖̱̪̯̜̹̺̯͉͙͓̟̲̥͕̪̻͙̟͉̗̣̰̬͔̺̬̬̰̘̖̤̩̤̲̪̬͎̟̥̗͖̖͙͉̫̩̦̦̼̣͑̐̑̓̄͊̈̾͐̈́̑̊̀͗̒̔̔̐̐̂̇̈̾͛̿͊̂̋͗̓̈́̃̓̆̆͌̈́̍̔̿̾̈̓͊̉̄͑͋̏͊͊͊̇̋̾͛͗̇̄̆̔́̌̃̓͗̊̎̎̉͋̋̈́̐̉͐͌̈́̒̀̓͌̑̾̈́̑̆͑̈́̇̃̃̑̽͑͂͛̆̐͑̀̓̌̄͋̊̃̄͐̔͐̏͌̉̆̔͂͒̍̔͂̂̑̆̃̆̌͛̾̌͋̓͗̎̑̋̈́̓̈́̍̄͒̽̌̈̌̃̏̌̓̍̑̊͗̾͂̅́͆̏̂̌͗͛͋̆̄̑̂̔̊̾̇̿͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̤̬̙̞̺͚̫̳͙̜̦̫͇̥̝̼͇̗̥͚̪̤̳̱͙̦͈̳͙̼͔̟͖̲͖̲̻̲͙̗̝̭̭̮̪͎̜͉͖̭̜̤̩͈̫̟̘̱̹̫͖͙̻͉̘̺͇͉̳̞̼͙͈͈̦̬͖̼̟͓͇̲̼͙͇͔͇̦̥̻̖̤̤͓̫̝̻͖̝̜̗̰̜̬̼͎̦̥̫͙͙͉̤̟̬͈͙̝̤̥̗̫̬̯̘̲͙͔̞͉̣̩̟̪̱͚͚̺̲͈̻̞̝̩̤͕̙͕̼̞̤̻̹͎̤̦̥͎͉̝̖̝̹͈̱̻̠̯̖̝̪͚̹̱̣̗̙̜̥͖͓̗͍̲͇̱̳̣̬̘̜̘̜͔̩̟̮̮̜̱͎͎̼̗̹͖̼͓̰͖͕̦̘̻̱̜͔͈̭̘̰͔̘̟̘̣̠̟̤͓̻͉͇͔̺̹̠̙̻̩̬̒̓̅͂̑̂̔̆̿̆͒̇̈́͗̏͌̄̇̾́̈́́̄̈́̐̑̉̆͐̍̀̾̾͒̊͒̎̎͆͋̏͛̽̉͛̆̈̇͂̓͆͋͑̌̄̇̂̓͗͊̇̈́̅͛̋̐̅̎̂̋̐̈̏̿̌́̍̓̿͐̽̒̐̄̿͊̃͐̃̅͒̈̇̂̋͆̏̒̃̃́̈́̓͋͒̇̏̂̾̎͌͋̔̓̅̈́̑̒̾͊͛̓͂̽͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛͙̞̙̖̗̬̹̝͈̗̙̖̭͓͎̝͎̭̤͈̼̯͔̮͉̯̦̩̲̜̦̫͍͈̜̥̫̩̲͈͔̝̻̘̦͔̞̠̤̪͈̦̜̣̭͖̞͍͈̘̹̼̯̠̤͔̪̙̗̥̬̦̹͕̯̮͎̺͉͖̞̭͚̝̤̰̹̰̆̊̊̄͂̀̋͐̑̂̊̃̽̔́̑̔̽̈́̈́͋̍̔͐̓̈́̄̄̑̓̔͐̑́͗͋̐̽̾͑̓͑̾͗̈̇̉̀̌̽̑̅͌́̅̒̄͛͑́̍͊̈́̽̓͂͗̋͊͗͊̀̿͛̇̌̐̃͛̃̽͗̐͒̔̐̊̔̈̋͐̐̎̏̓͐̐̇́͗̂̆̌̐̉͐̈́̍̍͗̇̉̃̋̽̈́̐͐̍́͌̏̈́̏̔̅̋̿̃̈̎̉͂̊̓̿̍̌͐̈́̾͐̑̏͆̓̉̂̀͊͂̈́̍̌̔͐̊̎̈́̄̒̃͛̀̌͆̽̓̀̓̊̈́̄̔̈́̎́̓̑̆̓̋̍̎͂̉͂́̍̌̊͋̒͆̓̒̑̎͊̾̓̆̍̎̆͋͒͛̒̄̓̅̈͑͑̓̎͌̈́̿̉̇̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅṠ̸̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̻͉̪͙͍̭̗͕͖̙͍̗̤̝͍̭̤̫̻̫̺̩̟͇͎̻͇̱̥̦̮̼̥͎̲̭͖͈̰̱͔̝̼̫̼̜̟̤̬̩̳̦̜͙̜̞͕̗̙̺̣͍̲̰̫͖̣̦̺̯͔͉͈͙̠̻͖̖̞̠̹̞̘̠͇̮̹̲̗͚̳͙̥͉̦̭͖̖͎̙̹͕͖̠̬͔͖̣͓̭̹̤͉̪͍̬̩͔͇̗̫̬͖̩̘̘̠̺̬̣̖̰̭͙̫͙͉̜͖̱̬̪̣̖̹̱̭͕̜̤̲̟͚̦̦͍̝͎̥̤̠̣̞͍̯̱̂̉͛̒̍͋͑̄̌̑̎̉̾̂̀͗̌̐͒̈̾̑̈̀̊͛̿̀͐́̔̐̑̌̉̈̆̓̐̅̅̐̂̒̌͛̈́͑͆͊̑̍̀̈̌̏͊͆̿͌̑̅̽̍͊̔͂́̒͒͌̒̂͛̌͛̿̇̌̽̄̎͌̄̌̎͒̒͌́́̂̍̍̓̊̽̾̈́̿̒̏̋̎͋̏͐̃̄̉̈́̔̇̓̀̿̽̌̆̈́̀̎̒̊͌̇̄̎̊̏̿̓̍͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅở̴̢͚̰̣͕͚͙͕̠̖̭̩̲͈̦̲̳̤̱͚͙͓̻͎̻̲͖͖̗̙̜̹̦̾̏̈͌̊̿̋̏̚͜͝͠ṁ̷̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̛̛͍̬͇̗̜̯̤̤̮̞̭̹͚̲͙̬̪͓̲̳͇̘̠͓̥̱̜͎̪̲̗͈͉͔̱̥̘̩̬̪̲̬̗̘͕̳̩͉͚̤̩̥̦͉̖̭̦̣͖̼̼̪͔͉̦̬͎͖̤̼̗̥̟͚̫͓͕̪̠̠̗̞͈͖̗̜̪̫͕͔̣̙̰̮̳͙͍̙͍͔͖̻̟͚̝̮̪̟͖͇̻͙͚̫̼͚͓͙̻̣̫̤̹̗̰̜̪̞̮̭̼̹̮̹̞̪̖̙̗̤̬̻̹̖͖̝̲͚̯̭̣̤͖̥̜̫̠̖̗̙͖̫̳̫͙̯̝̤̗̪̠̙̦̻̮̰̤̗͈̲̜̽͑͐͑́͛̈̉̈́̄͐͛̅̂̇̈́̑̇̀̓̓̑͌̉̋̿̈͛̇̔́̑͂̓̍͋̋̉̋̈͒́̈̋́͋̇̇͆͒́͊͑̐́͛̑͗̀̐͋̈̄̉̇̓̽̈̐͂̊̾͋̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅẹ̸̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̫͖̟̱̻͚̺̞̖̹̣̯̣̘̩̰̻̱̻͉͈̮̳͖̺̼̟͖̟̭̫͇̭̱̺̫̦̼̯̬̞̥͖͕͙̥̘͈̮̹̹̮̠̗̤̼̼̩̘̙̯̪͙̯͍͎̹̜̩͕̝͍̺̗̗͎͇̘̰̱̩̪̳̻̯̞̣̦̘͔̹̻̲̖̪̥̲̙̳̙̗̠̩̼͈̥̫̰̗̟̜͈̩͕̘̻̪͕̺̞̻̘͎̲̲̪̬̝̩̱̠̙̱̘͖̳̦̭͇͍̞͎͍̮̩̼̦͇̝̞͒̓̄̌̃́̊̿͐̅̌̈̅̈́̏̆̿͋͆͋̒̐̇͊̍̉̏͌͑̈́́̇̑̄̓͋́̏̾̈́̉̑̆̃͂̊̈́̆̑̏̿̊̒̈́͋̑̏̂̑͑͛̉̉̀̈́̈̋̿͌̎͗́̐̌̌͐͋̍̌̈́̏̿͗̋̉̋̐̈̃̈́̄̿̓͆̉͑̅͊̈́̿͗̑̅̇͐̂̅͒͋͋̐́̊̒͑̌̿̇̔̎͛̄̇́̋̎̀̈́͋̾̿̆͂̈̂̑͌̍̑̇̂͌̋͆̋̓̅̊̐̓͆̈́͌̀̓̆̍̐̑́̈̋͑̃̀̔̿̏̈̍̋̆̍̉̈́̓̓͆̄̃͒͗͛̽̆͐̍̄͗̑̆̓̍̏̽͋̌̂̐̾̏̐̋̅͂̓͆͆̊̏̓͌̉̈́̐̀̂̈́̋͛͒̏̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅb̷̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̠͎͉̲̰̺̫̻̟̙̫̠͕̟͖̰͍̦̱̤͇̯̭̝̗͇̯̰̠̻̳̙̞̦̘̯̪̪͉̞̝͕̩̙̘͙̳̠̻̻̗̬̯̯͕͙̞̟̩͕̥̣͍͎̗̰͚̖̻̻̠̞̼̭̪͇͍̜̠͇͙̜̰̞̥̗̲̟̙̩̰͍̩̲̲̊͗̈́̏͒͛̊̐̈͊̒̌̐͋̔͊̆̓̄̏͑̂̑̄̿̇̽̓́͗͒̿̓͒̒̾̾̓͒͑͛̿͆̓̽̃̄̎͋̇̍̃̍̎̌̿̇̐̈́͋̉̉̐͂̍̋͗͒͋̒͂͒̃̐͂͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅơ̴̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̧͉̼͎͉̩̲̱̯̟̘͔̜̗̣̮͓̥̹͕̟̫̤͓̺̠̰̗̦͔̤̪̹̮͔͉͓͙̯̯̲̘̬͈̬̯̱͚̝̙͚͖͎͎̤̝̩̙͖̯̻̪̘̜͓̖̣̹̹̻̺̬͓̭̥̤̼̹̠͉͚̖̖͓͚̖̜̻̙͉͇̼̝̱̦̙̭̜̝̬̟̬̼̳̬̱̝̣̟̬̥̳̗͕͎̩͕̬̹̺̦̻̙̮̠̤͙̜̱̱̝̗̥͉̟͈̰͈̥̪͚̗̤͍̜̺͚̩̦̖͈̻̩̰̭̟̺͙̮̼̫͔̲̹̪̟̙̰̗̺̙̗̙͓̰̝̲̥̥̮͈̜̥͓̫͈̯͙̞̗̦̼̥̬̠͖̘̭̼̺͈͉̠̠͎͐̈́̑̓͛̋͛̇̍̑̈̀͑̐̽͋͒̈̎̈̓̈͊̂͒̍̅̆͐͋̂̇͌̅̽̋͛͆̓́̽͊̿̒̆̆͊̓̉͒͗́̈́̓̃͐̄̄̎̆̂̀͒̿̍́̏͐͐̌͗̈́͆̐͂̓̑̅̐̌͊̃̐͊͑̈̈́̾̓͛͂̒͋͛̿̏̇͛͗̀͑͌̽̎͌͌̂͊̋̄̏̔̊̅̀͐̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̳̳͉͎̺̱̘̜̖̭̞͙̣͔̥͎̖͍̻̜̰̞͔̫͎̱̳̮̳͕̞̼̪̠̣̩͍̦̺͖̥͕̜̤͚̥̥̹͉̼̹̺̰̫̞͙̬͖̦̘̝͈̰̰̺͍̹̫͇̣̫̙̺̦̥̝͓͚̼̱͇͉̯̰̖̝̼̣̜̲̩̤̯̘͎̬̺͔̱̥̞͕͈̦̘͇͕͎̘̞̙̥̟̻̝̲̖̩͍͎̪̣̦̤̻̻̙̬̘̰̻̯̻͖̘͙͇̬̹͓͎̫̣̟̪̞̖̦͈̗̬͈̘͎͇̯̭͇̞͚̟͙̣̙̦͎͙̮͍̘̞̣̻͕̝͎̫̹̯̭̝̯͉͔̦̠̼̤͉̪̝̲̲̟̱̩̞͓͉̜̰̼̮̯̱̉̾̊̉̎̋̉̃̊͂̍́͋̓̏̒̈̍͌͛̏̎̈̐͌͌̑̂͊̓̊͌̊̀͛͐͂̀̍̈́̋̈͐̈́̈́́͆̆̅̏̈́͑̊̃͌̑̐̉̅̾̊̋͗̑̃͌̀̐̾͐̑̏͂̊͒̆͒̆͋͑͆̾͒͂͆̉̈́̃̃̒̄̾̂̄͂̀̈͗̈́͛͆̄̈́̌̍̀̅͌̒̈́̔̿͑̓̈́̍̓͌̆̓̉̍̈́̒̀̒͐͗̓͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅỳ̴̢̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̨͙̮̖͔̥͍͔͎̥̯̦̙̠̮̤̜̥̠͉̳̖̩̞̯̜̺̖̫͍̲͉̞͙̮͉͎̫̻̻̫͚͖̦̼͓̜͔̠͇͓̪̰͍̪̻̗̳͓͚̙̣̰̥̱͕̤̜̗̙̭̬͈͇̻̜̤̣͈͎̬̬̣̖͖̮̪̲̬̹͕̺̞̼̞̪̬̥̲̼̗̭͖͎͕̻̥̫͍͖͉͉͍͎͓͇̙̩͖̟̼̰̲̳̖̰̭̼̖̝̫̞̪̱̻͓̯̫̥̳͙͇̝̝̙̝̥̺͍̖͔̱̜̱͔̭͔̫̳̠̜̜̩̬̲͎̼̱̫̞̮͔̪̙̳̟̯͎̱͔̣̹̥̰͓̞̮̯̲̗̝͉̱͚̙̖̪̪̘̗̣͎̱̪̰͍͔̮̗̯̩̟͉̜͙͕̗̹͚̯̣̤̗̦̠̰̤͕̽͋̇̏̏͛̓̈́̂̾̈̈́̋͂̈́̋̂̃̐̍͂̓̐͌͛̐͒͊͌͆̈́́͗̍͂͋͐̒̎͒́̐̍̈͗̈́͆͌̔̉̈̓̋̉͛̾̐̑͆̅͑͆͗̀̈́̑̔̇͌̇͋̈́̂̊̈́̉̿́͊̓̾̌͗͑̀̔͋̏̈́̌͂̆̈́͛̏͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̝̝͎̝̣̹̞͐̂͌̾͊̊̓̄͂͂̏̌͒͊̇̋̑̂̆͛̄̆̊͒͗̈́̈͋̍̿̉̔̍̄̓̆͋̄̈́̌̇͐́͊̄͒͑͌̌͐́͆̃̾͒̈́̆͆̅̉̍̊̿̓̐̂̾̽̇͒̏̿̓͊́̐̒̇̽̿͊̌̿̀͆͌̿̈̐͗̉̽̈́̎͂̃͒̈̂͋͛͐̐̋͂̃̈́̆̆̂͒͆̎̋̉̀͐̈́̑̓̇͑͊̽͆̍̅́̓̈́̔̾̂̉̈́͑̈́͊̋̒̀͊͒̉̃̔̈́́̔͌͛̽͒̀̈́͌̅̇̎̉̊̅̃̔̀̒̉̀̒͒̒̒̔̋̀̃͐̽̏̄́̄̍͊̉̊̾̾̋̐͂̏̓̃̈́̃͋̈́̑̑̔̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝i̷̛̛̛͔̙͕̬̽̓́̿́̏̇̄̆̇͌̄̓̓̃̓̏̐̂̑͊̑̽̈̓̈́̽̋͒̅̑̿͒̾͊̌͐̏̒͂͂́͗̾̒̔̽̓̈́̓̔̈́̔͛̈́̒̈́̒͂͊͐͐́̈́̋́͌͂̆̃̋̆͗̍́̈͆̄̎̿͊̑͊̓̃̋̀̔̊̉̐̂̃͊̓͛͋͋̂̐͐͆̃̿̓͒͗͑̅̈̃͒̉̈́̾̐̔̀͌̊͗͋͋́̇́̓̓̏̽͐̽́̏̏͗̉̃̊̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠s̴̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̛͙̞͖̝̞̩̗̳͓̟͓̺͇̦͈̫̱̲̝̘̥̮̯̭̱͎̮̟̱̳̩̟̟̟̲͖̳̥͈̮͈̹̖͎͓̲̜̼͓̭̩̮̲̣͙̥͍̯̗͓̜͚̤̭̫̣̣͎̰̞̜̖̘̘̝͇̼͉̥̣̞͎͔̲̖̼͎͓̩̟̗͖̳̲̥̘͎͉͔̣̠̬͙̰͇̟̭̻̥̜̣͎̠̗̫̪̻̙͉̭͚̻͓̯̲̲͖̻̩̞̦̺̮̘̤̭͎̲͍̫̺̟̖̠͚͍̜̖̲͎̞̦̹̦̬̬͍̦͖̤̟̹͖͙̯͕͉̦̰̟͙̘̳̤̞͓̬͈̣͔͍̭̖͔̣̭̲̟͖̲̫̻̪̱̦̯̣̻̳̗͙̯͉̠̯̪͓̘͍̹̖̺̻̭̻̫̥̝̦̪̮̹̫̝̩̭͔̺̫̗͈̲̦͍̤̘̯̬͇̻͔̫̳͎̳͒̔̽̏͊̄̒̿̔́̌̈͗̊̌̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̛̛̛̛̖̮̳̙̦̙̜̻̖͍̫̲͓̥͇̭̘̋͗͒͛͛̈́̍̓̄̊̓͒̑̊͊̒͐͋͋̑̍̄̇̐̍̈́̇̇̒̍̎̿͊͒̅̂̈́̾͛̀̾̎̓̆̇̋̊͆͌͒͌͗̈́͋̊̈́̀̂̂̈̃́̊͆̈́̓̀̆̂̈́̏͋̆̒̌̈́̉̒͊̎̓̈́͑̏̑̂̍̐̐̊̀̈͂̐̍̄͗̐̌̅̆͆̈́̇̾̅̽́̌̔̈̉́͒͑̋̐̐̉̎̄̆̑͑̈̇̓̌̈́̇̓̊͗͌̈́͛̿̎̉̈́́͑̌̿̄̈͐̈́͑̽̌̓̍͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠h̵̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̬̞̝̖̲͕̰̤͙̟̖͕̦̦̙̳̞͈̮̣̞̦̘̜̺͊͌͗̓̃̋̀̍͑̋̅͊̎̂̽͗̓̿̎̂̾̍̄̇͗͋̉̈̾͒̈́͑̽́̾̀̏͆̅́̽̓͒̿̔̔̽̒̄̀̋̏͌̍͋̈́͒͗̍̂͂͛͛̔̒̉̾͛̌̍̉̆̏̓̾̈́̉̓̔͗͐̐̓̆̓͂̿̓̒͆́̒̈͑͒̆̈́̓̑͑̄̅̅̒͒̋̀̏̓̂̿̔͊͛̌̋̑̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ę̷̧̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̻͔̙̯̖͙͇̣̹̺͚̰̦̜̤̩̱̞̟̗͉̫̫̘̫͇̰̣̯̜̠̰̣̻͍͙̇̓̎̏͗͋̈́͐͑͊̀̋͑͐͂͂͗͆̋̍̈́͋͌̓̎͆̂̄͋̉͆̓̒̐̈́̈́͌̈̀̾̍̎̾͆͋͑̍̾̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅr̶̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̯̻̬̗̻̱̥̪͔͈̻̘͈̟̗͕͎̞͉̼̬̖̺̱͇̲̼͈̼̥̜̻̰͔̥̩̙̤̞̻̺̼͕͕̹͍͇̥͍̰͙̘͈̹͈̪͈̜̫͖͍̰̼̻̠̪̼̲̹̪̝̺̬̥̯̬͍͈̭̟͓͈͎͙̦̪̰̯̲̰̥̭̘̟̘͚̟̖͇͎̦̖̩̫͚͎̩͍͙̖͕̞̯̗̘̥̝͕̟̝̯̩̗͓̻͕͍̺̼̰̥̪͕͇̝͉̭͈͕̘̱͕̫̬͓̟̳̹̪̮̻̩̹̠͔̜̜̜̞͍͖̗̠̔̀̓̋̏̇̀̎̽̿͛̍̊̓̆̿͌͑̈́͆̋̈́̽́̓̀͑͆͛́̈́͊̂̾̓̉͑̃̇͌͗͒͒̊̆͆̿̇̏̔͊̄͑̋̊̇͂̔̇̈́̑̎́̆̔̔̎̐̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̷̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̟͈̥̞̞͇̺̯̦̦͉̱͖̩͈̺͚̣̪̪͚̯̟̰̱͚̻̳̭͎̜̪̳̮͎̟̖͖̖̟̪̣̟͎̞̞̣̗̜̗̫̹̗̮̘͍̗̞̲͔̱̹̜͇͙͈̹̺͉͇͖͖̪̪̹̫̦̦̹̳͉͙͇̪̬͖͎̳̭͈̼͚͔̼̪̯̮͍̪͈̹͔̠͓̟̤̫͚̻̺͓̹̤̤̫̲̗̻͚͓̪̫̺̮̬͉̦̦̥͎̠̼̅̌̔̈́͑̐̅̌̐̓͋̎̑͊̋̿̉͌̈́̈́̑͋͛̏͗̃̇̊̂͂̔̓̏̒͋̾̎̾͂̽̈̅͂͆͊̅͐̌̓̇̎̆͂̒̇̐̑̉̍̂̈́͒͗͊̓͋͑́̎̍̌͒͗͛̎͒̈́̋̈̆͗͛̈̄̇̉̎͂̏͛͋͐̇̄̇̀͌̑͑̑̐̍̓̃̓͗̈̇̈́̈́͗̃͑͊́̂̑̓̀̈́̃̀̈͑̑̓̿̈́̎̓̿̈́̀͋́̐̇͛̋̿̎̈́̌͑͂͌̑̒̑̿̋̽̉͋͐̂̂͌̽͐̆͐̀̐̍̀̒̈́̍͛̌͑̈́͐̀̌̏̎̌̓͋̿̃͗̓̍̽̂̌͂̈́̿̿̈͆͐̊̎͊̆͗͛̓͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̡̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̺̠̮̥͓̤͔̬̹͍͖̗̘̰̬̖͎͓͓̲̯̺͇̤̫͙͍̘͍̥͈̞͖͇̦̣̳̥̭͙̟̰̹̮̣͉̱͖͎̦̪̳̘̗͍̳̯͍̠͔̺̖͚̗̜͔̻̫̱̖̝̝͓͍͔̟̙̬̳̳̤͔̩̬͎͙̘̖̩̩͙̰̗͎̙͉̻͉̳͕͖͚͉̬̰̣̻̲̘̪̩͎͎̰̤̱̹̥̦̣̞͉̯͉͎̺̲͈̹̺̦̜̲̙̦̣̝̹͈̠̪̘͍͔̺̭̱̝̬̪̯̺̞̠̫̬̜͈̘̯͈̙͎͕̱͓͕̘̝̰̣͔̮̥͉̜̜̰̗̖͎̬̫̞͇͓̰̖̮̦͚̱͈͉̙͕̝̆̉͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̛͈͖̟̺̺̲̩͕̯͖̜͇͕͓͇̙̲̤͇̝͚̝̮̗͔̝̼̻̟̳̬͈̳̭̝̻̤̺̪͔͎̱̣͇̝̯̼̩̳̺̜͔̺͖͓̼̟̪͓͙̺̦̳͖̗̖̻̻̱̻̠̲͚͉̟̩̙͙̩̹̠̗̦̯̫͉̥͈̣̰̥̙̝͈͚̰̱̦̣̫̟̗̜͕͈̙͉̻̭̞̠̞̭̼̯͉͔͉̖͍̗̮̟̟̞̟̙̣̝͎͉͕͙̩̳̩̙͚̗̳͕̥̘͖͕͔̥͔̳̩̣̜̠̭͖̰̯̞͙̾̌̿́̓̊̊̂̌̎͐͗̌̾̑̈̉̂̐̔̎̐͗̄̔͒͆̋̄̊͊̈́́̅̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ ̷̢̡̢̢̨̨̡̡͉̜͖̼͕̦̦͉̜̠̣̯̯̫͇̱̼͖̬̝̠̜̦͚̫̱͖͙̻͙̤̰͙̩̞̹̟̰̬͔̜̬͎̣͈̰̳̫̥̯͕̤͎̯̮̫̲͈̜̩̻̞̞̦̠͖̜̝̪̝̫̠̲̙͕͍̰̼̲͍̃͑͋̈́̒̈̆̔͗͐̑̈̽̉̑̂͂̉̊̈́̂̋̈́̆͑̑̐́̑̾̓͆́̀̓͑̄́̆͆͗̄̾́̔̊͌̍̇̈͆̀̃̽̏̌͒̃͑̔̑͛͛͋̒̈͛̇̂̆͒͒̅̓͆̆̊̇̾͛͆̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅψ̸̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̛̜̱͙̣̱̬̲̭̪̺̩̠̗̼͈̩̰͖̲̩̪̱͙̺̖̫̗̻̖̱̮͈̻͕͙̲̹̮̯̙͕̼͇̙͕̥̖̱̯͈̤̝̟͕̃̏̉̐̂̆̈́͛̈́̍͆̽͂̀͑͗̉͌͋͊̀̐̃̆͘̕͜͝͝ ̶̧̨̡̨̢̛̰͕̣͕͍͔͕͚̪̣̲̹͙̺͕̣͍̫̯̼͖͙̘͈̺͚̣̬͙̗͕̪͈̪͔͙͕̮̲̤͈͈͎̦̱͈͌͋̀̊̋̅̀͛̍́͋͆͌͌̈̃̄̇̉͛̒͗͊̈̓̒̈̍̾͂͋̽̆͛̀̔̐̈́̍̾̈́͗͌̓̄̎̈́̉̌̇̀̾̃͋̌̆͐̆͂̉̒̅́̐̎͑̇̅̐̏͐̃͐̊́̊̍̎̿̔͗̈́͛̿̎̈̋̾̔̂̒͛̽̒̾̈̃̈́̑̊̿͛̉̉͛̊̓̃̈́̏̈́̐̈́̇̎̍̃͌̿̄̅̈́͂̎͊̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠⛧̵̧̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̘̤͖͙͙͈̲̠̩̫̱̝͚͓͕̲͍̳̦̫̩̝̟͓̲̪̥͈̰̰̭̮̭̰̗̬̪̳̝̝͇̜͕̮̤̹̤͚͔͇͇̫̻͖̱͖̥͚͈̭̪̞̪̯̳̹̳̳͕̰͔͕̼̯͍̣̳̺̣̝̹̘̫̝̻̱͙̥͎̘̺̗͍̩̟̞͚͎̰͇͉̘̳̱̺͉̯̪̮̳̥̯̫̻̺͓͕̮̜̟̰͕̜̤̤̜̙̗̥͈̫̘͈̜̟͙͖̖̻̙̦̘͓̬̙̭͈͈̙̝͙̞͇͉̠̬̯̤̯̰̩̩̜̠̣̯̟̹̭͙͚͈͍͕͙̺̫̹̦̝͕̜̠̜̙̭̮͖͓̱̫̦̣̥̗̰̰̤͙͎͍̠̦͍̥̘̩͖̻̫͓̙̥̙̼̜͓̮̭̻͇̬͚̮̞͎̼̫̣̣͈̜͔͎̲̩̥̯̫̬͓͖̦͐̀̍̑̈́͐̈̓̉̆̏͛̑̃̂̌̃́̇͆̀̓̓͋̈́̉͐̂̓̍̈́̈͌͆͌̌͐̇̔͒͂͆̈́̄̆̾̆̓̾̃̀̍͑͛̀̓͛̆̓̽̌́̌̊̌̈́̈͂̊̄̓̓̓͂͑̎̋̽͒̍̓̀̄͌̾̉̇́͊̒̅̍͛̐̉̈́͊̈̃̄͐̌͌̉͂͊̍̈̀̏̇̓̈́͌̑͑̔̊̓̌́̆̎̉̎̌͐͂͆͛̉̋͆͒͆̏̍̅̆͒͆̌̈͆̊̿̋͒̈̏͆̐̽̃̈͌͒͆͒͌͛̀͊͑̋͗̽̀͑̅͛͆̓̾͛̏̅̆͛̀͊͑͗͑͋̓̍͒̇̄̒̽̈́͐͒͆̂͒̉̈́͒͗̀͂͋̀̎̏̎̏̄̈͆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̗̫̣̩͍̻͔̝̘̪̠̘͎̹̪̻̮̘̞͖͖͍̜̝̙̯̥̺̺͓̹͔̭͕̖̫̬̻̰̖̫̣̰̣̺͉̥̝͙̜̣̤̱͍̝̖̯̥͈̤͔̲͇̥̲̞̞̘̦̤̯̥͇̞͖̟̯͍̩͕̩̞̤̖̖̻̮̟͎̫̤͍̼͚͙̣̬̺̖̱͓̯͈͍̯͎̞̦͉̪̣̩̩͖̳̹̯͕͖̱̫̙̫̺͖̤̮͉͖͉̲͇͓̳͈̹̟͈̩̝͉̬͎̬̬̹̼̜͚̱̥͇̤͈̜͈̪̥̻̫͔̯̩̫͎̞̲͈̦̰͈͓̞͔̠͖̹͎͍͍̲͈͙̙̗̟̮̪͙͎̠͐̔̇͌̽̈́̑̈́̿̓̇̋̍͛͐̐͊̿̐̑̋͊̑̎͛͗̓̿͛̑̑̀̍̔̑̀̒̅̈́̎͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ⛥̴̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̟̼̞͎̬̝̤̤͈̗̺̭̩̯̝̫͙̦̫͓̯̩͇͓͔̝̪̙̗̘̭̳̣͙̳̦̞͙̥̹̦̩̮̻͔̖̜̖̰͚̻̞̯͇̪̣͍͈̟̖̙̮̝͉͇̙̩̰̗̪͎̲̪͚̮̫͍̪͔͉̲̰̪̥͓̟̝̤̖͖̯̭͔̮̳͕̺̖̙͚̳͓̱̭͔͎̩̰̯̘͓̲͚̠̈́̾̔̀̎̊̑́̈̄̓̈̓̓͗͂̽̐̂̈́̈̌̒̓͒͆̓̄͆͆͒͋̓̉̈́̓͛̄̒͛̋̌̿͊̃̎̌̋̐͋͑̔̀̋̓̅̅̉͑͛̇̐̎͌͋̎̐͑͒͊̅́̑̽͐͌̅̐́̂̏̓̅̑́̋͛̒͊̈́̊̅̈̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̧̛̛̛͉̠̲͕̗̺̙̱̱̮̼̘̣̻͎͓̤͓̮̼̰̲͈̫͕̣̩͈̝͇͚̱̰̹̫̯̜̼͓͕̟̙̺͓̮̗̪̰̜̦̙̟̈́̎̊͑̅̎̂̐͋̎̍͊̎͋̾̆̽͐̋̏̂̓̈̅̓̒́̓̉̓̅̉̾̊̐̄̐̈̒̃̋͒̈̈́̂̄̾̂̐̈́͋́̒͋͂͆̏́̊̆̋̀̋̄̍̌͑͂̇̍͑̐̉́̏̆͂͊̐̋͂̾̃̅͂͐̈̈́̑̋́̓̏͗͌̓̅̌͑̉͒͋̃͂̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠☠̸̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̹̺̩̹̝̗̹͖͍̳̦̪̜̰͕̙̮̭͇̗̝̮̪̩̤̘͍͚̝̘̭̲͇̘͈̼͔̗̪̜̱̝̯̟̞̖͎̖̞̤͍̜̘̬͇͉͕̭̼̱̯̥͚̪͙̺̪̳̲͚͖̤̦̦͕͕̻͔̟͚̜͉͇͍̼̥̪̹̰̳͙͎̝̮̯̞̮̻͙̟̟͉̭̗͍͔̞̠̫̝͇̪̱̘̰̩͍̙̻͔̞̤̩̪̹̗̣̜͚̪̣̹̗͚͎̥̳̜̟͚̻̺̲̫͙͓̦̭͙͇̙̤̥̜̟͙͍̳̩̞͚̘̭̱̙̳̼̬̋͗̇͑̄̓̐͊̄̄̓̽̈̐͗̈́̍̈́͐̓͂̈͒́͋͒͛̉͂̈́̃̇͒͐̈̔͗͆̄̾̆̽̏͗̅̈̔̑͋̒̑̒̿͌͛̈́͊̊̈̅̓͐͊͂͌͗͑̍̈̑̃͌́̎̂̽͐̈́̊̃͂̅̈́̒̅͊̒͗̇̔̒͊̆̈́̔̓͛̈́̾̿̀̽̍͊̿̓̏̌̉̈́̍̐̑̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̟̱̣͈̗̱̘̤͔̫̘̲̙̮͔̟̻̱̠̜͓͈̠̼͚͕͉̬̜̩̹͍̙̱̘̤̗̮̯̯͙̖̪͔͕̙̥̳̘̺̦͓̰̣̻̗̦̘͕̳̘̻̰͈͚̯̝̰͓̮̝̻͖͇̹̦̖̜̺̲͍̗͇̞̦̱̺̗̳̞̪̩̫̘̘̦̬̱̟͖̹͔̪̟̩̣͖͎̰̹̜͖͖̟͙̘̤͍̠͕̤̯̩̦̝̤͓͇̺̭͕̭͇̜̗̪̳͚͔̖͙͍̝̟̟̦̜̪̮͓̘̩̳̹̩̱͔̱̦̝̦̦̣͍̰͇̖̙̖̺̺̲̞̖̹̳͚͙̖̥̭̟̘̫͙̲͇̫̞̗͔̙̺̟̖͙͕͇̬̩̣̙̜̝̪̪͈̬̖͎̪̩͉͙͔̻͓̠͓̭̼̪̖̹͎͒͆̍̑͆̂͊̐̓̔̑͂͊͆̇̈̐̾̔͛̈́̾̍̂̿̈́̐̔͌̊̉͐͂̂̑̄͂̽͑͒̒̂̊̓̏̾͆̿̉̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅψ̶̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̤͔͙̳͈͔̱̪̹̬̟̠̜̞͙̜̜̤͇̞͇̜̯̰͔͎̼͉̣̝̞̼̳̟̳͕̝̟̱͇̝͇͈̜̭̣̦͔͙̩̰̣͖̥̳̝͖̞̺̝̪̗̤̬̗̮̣̲͙͇̤͉̺͎͇͙̠̼̼͎͓̥͚̹̤̣̖͈͖̬̹̊̈͒͑̾̈́̍̄̄̌̾̎̇̎͒͊̉̑̓͋̃̇̔̑̌͋̇̃̀̇̿̃̈́̿͋͌̊̀͋͗̃̈́̉͒̈̈́͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̗͇͇̰̰͉̖͎̫̗͓̮̮̬͕̪͓̹̲͙̹̬͎̦͙͓̹̗̱̻̫̮̪̳͎̭̺̹͚̞͓̩͈̗̹̱̘̖̲͓̻̰̼̹̭͓̰̼̗̠̲̙̩̲̲̫͎͈̬̺̬̗͉͙͙̹̫̪͑́̈́̃̌͐͌̊͋̋̉̀͛̀̽̐̉̃̽͆̋͊͐̈́̍́͐̊̈̐̽͆̓̿̐̈́̑̄̓̐̋̔͒̃͌̑̋̿̌̃͊͛̈́̋̏̃̉͌̏̃̒̿̄̐̏̌͛̂̒̑͑̉͐̀͛̓͋̌̐̀̂̆̓̆̈́̄̑͆̿̄̿͋̐̇̊̌͂̇̔͌͋̈́̓͌̎̇͋͊̆̄̅̿̍̏̃̅͆̈̓̇̒̓̈́̋̐̽̽̾̑̅̓̄̓͂͛́́͒̄͑̌̊̏̄̔͂͋̉́͛̃͛́̽̈́͊̌̾͗̓̓͂̊̐̏͌̊͒̓͌͆̽͑͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅψ̵̡̧̡̢̨̦̼̺̯̫͉̘͖̰̙͙͎̤͚̙̋͑̽̓͜ͅ ̷̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̗̣̩͔̰̩̩̘̫̟̙̫͖̰̦͚̟͖͖̠͚͙̬͓̹͕͙̝̼̹̺̘̮͓̜̯͖̣̞̖͉̝̝͖̫̜̱͚̞̩̝͇̯̫̝̞̺̣̤̯̟̻͔̳͈̩͛͑̂̈̈́̓̿́̽̓͆̑̀́͋̃̎͑́̔̾̎͗͊̃̀͂̆̀̏͒͑̿̈́͒̊͒̄̉͛̓̒͆̓͋̒͊̎̌̄͆̊́̐̒̐̓͑̀̈̇̿̈͌́͗̔̋͑̈́̾̾̍͑͌̋̒̃̈́͋̀͌͛͂̎͊̈́̅̊̆͆̃̈́̉̋͆̀̋̇̎͋̉̎̒̈́͌͊̿͆͆͛̇͌̈̔̽̾̄̂͗̐͆̽͐͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅψ̸̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̭͈͚̝̯̪̩͇̥͉͕̻̠̹̜̰̭̣̲̬̝͓̳̯͎̟̲͙͉͈̹͖̰̞͍̪̱̞̪̼̙̩̟̗͈̮̩͉̟͔̖̪̗̝̹͚̗͍̮͎͍̳̜̻̼̬̪̲̯̬̥̠̹̤͍̻͚̟͗͌͐̐͗̏̇͛̌̉̓̈́͐̈̆̏͊̉̂͂̏̉́͌̀̌̒̒̎͂̈́̑̏͛̋̓̓͊̅̈́̒̆͒͋̂͛̀̓̔́̅̓̾̎͐̂̉̈̊̑̆͐̂̑͑̓̀̊̃̋̍͛͂͆͒̊͛̄͂̅̅̐͑̐̅̈́͋̉̓̏́̿̀̆͊̉̓̂͌̓̎̔͌͊̈́̈́͊͌̎̌̇̍̂̉̊̇͗͑́̉̈̄̈́̈́͆̃̒̀̓͂̄͋̑͊̄͛͐̈́͂̈̑̉͋̊́̂̐̓̍̆̇̽̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̤̹̘̍̎̔͑̊̂̓͂̿͌̆͌͋̑͛̈̉͂̑̈́̈̿͆͗̄̒͆͆̐͂̾̈̄̎̾̊̂̑̍̆́͆̃͒̅̋̐͐͛̉̾͆͋̀͑͌̊͑̃̂́̇̐̑̀̒̐̋̆͐̌͊̾͌͂̈́́̓͒̋̅̐͋̓́̆͆̌̎̐̂̽̌̐̊͐̾͛̑͑͛̈́͋̔͂̈́͑̐̈́̉̄͆̽̉̋̋̇̓̅̓̔̈́̽̈̓́̾̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝⛥̶̨̡̨̡̢̢̛̛̛͍̦̪̟̱̞̞̯̟̲̖̖̠͔̬̠̣̰͚̭̣̺̮̪͚̥̗̼̞͖̰͇̙͖̹̰̣̬̞̩̘͇̭̱͎̤͚̰̞͎̝̹͙̩̭͚̼͇̥̟̳̟͐̊̋̒͌̀̊͊͑̋̂̍̒͑̐̄̔̉̉͋̑̑̔̎͗̓̿̈́̏̓͒̈́̅̈̏̎̀̑̒́̐́̔̈́̎͋̾͆̔́͊̈̄̓͑́̌̔͗̓̓̈́̅͆̐̎͐̾͗̏́͗̎͑̎̈́̐͌͐͊̈́̓̒͊͛̎̿̌̊̅̓̇̂̄͑̓̎̉̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ψ_

_Who are you? Are you him? Are you Joey?  ecno ta lla remember od I dna_

_rebmemer t'nac I THGIR THGIR ThgiR .si eh sa mih edam I esuaceb mih ton er'uoY_

_siht otni em edam mih dna mih devol I                            We were friends_

_Joey? uoy devol I_

_lliK LLIK Kill_

_kcab em evol uoy t’ndid yhW_

_lliK LLIK Kill_

_em llik uoy did yhW_

_lliK LLIK Kill_

 

_ti evol I_

 


End file.
